Bad Blood
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: About to become the newest member of the Malfoy family, Hermione thinks its about time she got more information on the dislike between the Malfoy and Weasley families. Little did she know this feud goes back into the nineteenth century. Inspired by the Hatfields and McCoys feud. Draco/Hermione. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


A/N: Alright, y'all. Here is the final installment in the summer one-shot series. It was started completely unintentionally, but I hope you've enjoyed all the different pairings and genres along the way. This story is inspired by the feud between the Hatfields and McCoys, so I decided to make up a little history for the Weasleys and the Malfoys. There has to be a bigger reason for why they hate each other, right?

Although this is classified as a dramione, it is probably more focused on the Malfoy family than their relationship. Still, I hope you like catching a glimpse of their lives together. Please let me know what you thought of this!

* * *

If Hermione thought that makeup sex was good, then just got engaged sex was ten times better. Her joining with Draco had been incredibly passionate, but now she was completely beat, her sex still throbbing from release. She snuggled into his side, one leg thrown over his thighs, and her hand resting on his chest, her fingers toying with the tiny bit of chest hair that he had.

She smiled, looking at the bright shining diamond on her ring finger. It was a gorgeous Malfoy family heirloom, which had been passed down for generations. It was a bit ostentatious, but then again, so was Draco. Hermione thought it suited them and their relationship perfectly.

Hermione sighed, feeling him running his fingers through her curly hair, and she felt content. Looking at the ring, though, Hermione wondered what other Malfoy things might come along with marrying Draco. She didn't mean the material things either. "Draco?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit sleepy.

"Yes, future wife?" Draco said with a smile. Oh, he didn't think that he would ever get tired of saying that. He couldn't wait until the day that she became Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

"I was wondering...why do the Malfoys and the Weasleys hate each other so much?" Hermione asked. The feud between the two families had been obvious since her first day at Hogwarts, so she knew that it stretched further back than between Draco and Ron. Then she'd seen how Lucius and Arthur interacted at Flourish and Blotts and she knew that it was a much deeper rift than she imagined.

Draco groaned. "Really? I just made you come so hard that you saw stars, and you want to talk about the _Weasleys_?"

Hermione moaned, remembering just how amazing he'd felt inside of her. "Don't try to distract me. It's just...well, I am going to be a Malfoy now, don't you think that I deserve to know the history of the feud?"

"Its a long story, Hermione. Are you sure that you will be able to stay awake?" He asked, removing his hand from the tangle of her hair, and instead tracing his fingers back and forth over her side.

"Yes." Hermione said, brightly, excited to learn about a bit of her future family's history. It would be like Magical History, though she was sure that Draco would be much more engaging than Professor Binns.

"Well, it all started over a century ago when my great-great-grandfather Tiberius created a very lucrative potion." Draco started, feeling a bit like he was reading a bedtime story to a child.

"What potion was it?" Hermione asked inquisitively, only to be hushed by Draco.

"That's not important. As I was saying, my great-great-grandfather Tiberius had created a very lucrative potion."

* * *

Tiberius Malfoy smiled out over the party that was being held at Malfoy Manor. He was celebrating the smashing success that his newest potion had been. After reviewing his ledger for the fifth time that month, he knew his potion was flying off the apothocary shelves and it had made him a wealthy man in his own right.

It was made even better that the Wizengamot had agreed that it was proprietary for at least fifty years, subject to renewal, and so he was currently the only one that knew how to brew the potion, which meant he could set the price. He'd chosen a fair price, but one that could turn a profit, as it was only right.

He'd spent the night enjoying chatting with his other friends from the Wizengamot, dancing with his wife, Posey, and drinking far more than he should. There were all sorts of people at his home and he'd genuinely enjoyed chatting with all of them, even the ones he didn't know as well.

Bilius Weasley stood out with his bright red hair, chatting with one of the numerous Blacks. Tiberius had gone to Hogwarts with the Weasley, and though they hadn't been friends - Weasley was a Gryffindor after all - they'd shared a good rivalry on the Quidditch pitch.

Tiberius smiled to himself, glad to see that his riches were able to bring so many people together.

…

When Tiberius had checked the ledgers the month following his party, he was concerned. Sales of his potion were _way_ down. He felt sudden dread sink into his stomach, as he remembered that his private lab had been broken into a few weeks back when he had loads of friends over. Calling for his heir, Lucius, he decided to go to several of the nearby apothecaries to see what was going on.

To Tiberius's absolute horror, he found that they were selling another version of his potion, at a significantly reduced rate. It didn't take long for Tiberius to identify the thief, as the fool had placed his name on all the garish labels. _Weasley_.

…

It was too late to save his profits from the potion, as Weasley had not done as good a job of keeping the recipe under lock and key, as Tiberius was. It hurt him to know that someone he'd welcomed into his home had stolen from him and tried to cheat him. The fact that anyone had breached his wards at all at a party was appaling. From now on, Tiberius would be employing the strongest wards possible.

While he couldn't be compensated monetarily, Tiberius could at least get justice. When Bilius Weasley was hauled in front of the Wizengamot he was a member of, Tiberius blocked out all discussion of why Bilius had done it. The man was well off, so he could imagine it was some combination of jealousy and desire.

In the end, Bilius was sentanced to ten years in Azkaban prison, a sentance that Tiberius thought was quite fair considering the ammount of money he was losing.

* * *

Hermione scrunched her nose up. "All that anger over one little potion? Your family is super rich already Draco, I can't believe the royalties would have been more than just a drop in the bucket." If they couldn't put that behind them, then they were just acting like silly boys.

Draco laughed. "You're right, but that's just the start of the story. There is a lot more." He was finding it surprisingly nice to talk to Hermione this way, her breasts pressed against his side and her fingers drawing patterns on his chest.

"Well, go on then." She demanded, bossily.

"Alright. The next part involves my great-great uncle, Lucius. Remember, he was Tiberius's heir?" Draco started.

"Uncle? Shouldn't it be your great grandfather?" Hermione asked, jumping ahead of herself in the story.

"No, my great grandfather was Brutus, Lucius's younger brother." Draco told her, long ago having memorized his family tree back fifteen generations. "Now, hush, and I will explain."

* * *

Several years had passed since Bilius Weasley had been sent to Azkaban prison for stealing Tiberius Malfoy's potion, and since then, the Weasley family had been in shambles. Unused to running such a large household, his two sons, William and Alfred knew that the Malfoys were to blame, seeing as the wizards were so propserious.

Annoyed that the other family seemed to be so well off, while their family was quickly becoming poor, William and Alfred constantly griped about how things would be better if their father would be released from prison. It would be better if he'd never even gotten sent to Azkaban.

They had made countless appeals to the Wizengamot, and William, the hier, was in jeopardy of losing his Wizengamot seat for "bringing up long settled issues." There was no end in sight for their father's imprisonment. The idea began to fester that it was even a false imprisonment. Malfoy must have paid off key members of the Wizengamot to get such a lengthy sentance passed down.

Alfred, the more rash of the two, began hatching a plan that would ensure their family name righted. Tiberius Malfoy had taken their father from them, so they would take something Tiberius lobed equally as much. His son.

…

Lucius Malfoy had been incredibly easy to kidnap in the end. William and Alfred found him at a gambling den that he was known to frequent, and, wands drawn, took him right out of his plush seat. A note was sent to TIberius post haste, letting him know that if he ever wanted to see his son alive again, he would release Bilius Weasley from Azkaban.

They hadn't expected it to take quite so long. While Tiberius Malfoy was working tirelessly to get Bilius released, Lucius Malfoy knew all the right buttons to push to get under the Weasleys' pale, freckled skin. He constantly needled them for being poor, dirty, ginger, and their patience whiddled away day after day until six weeks had passed.

The day that Bilius was released, Alfred had gone to collect Lucius. "I see my father has actually come through for me." Lucius sneered, still tied to a chair with a tight incarcerous. "How long will it be before your thieving father fails you again?"

Alfred had been pushed too far, and being a bit hot headed, sent a vicious slicing curse at the blond man. Without a wand, Lucius was unable to defend himself and found himself quickly bleeding to death.

Too late, Alfred realized what he'd done, but he was never very good at healing spells. Lucius died in the basement of the Weasley home, killed in an unforgiveable, dishonorable way.

...

News of Lucius's death was made known to the Malfoys via their family portrait, while the Weasley's were busy stalling the exchange, worried for what would happen to their father. Tiberius was grief stricken and asked that Bilius be returned to Azkaban prison, only to learn that it couldn't be done.

Brutus grieved a different way, letting white hot rage boil under his skin, until he could lash out at a Weasley. He found William Weasley and Alfred in a Diagon Alley pub, and challanged William to a duel to the death. Unable to refuse, William drew his wand. Alfred looked on helpless.

Though their skills were well matched, Brutus was filled with rage and pride, needed to avenge his older brother's death. He was relentless in his casting and after mere minutes, William was dead on the ground, and Brutus, new heir, was victorious.

Alfred, perhaps feeling guilty as he was the one who killed Lucius, hated Brutus and vowed to ruin his life, anyway he could.

* * *

Hermione had gasped multiple times throughout that story. "That's so awful. I can't believe that he would kill an unarmed wizard. And how awful for your great grandfather." She'd run her fingers along the sheet that covered his lower half.

Draco's breath hitched, before grabbing her hands. "If you want to hear the rest of the story, you'll stop that, darling." He chided. "Yes, great grandfather Brutus was said to carry that anger for the rest of his life."

"I never imagined that there were murders in this feud." Hermione said, sullenly. "It makes a lot more sense to me know. I never knew why Arthur was so strongly against your family."

"It's not all murders." Draco told her. "But there is more death and anger and just doing things to spite one another. Like the time Septimus Weasley stole my grandfather's bethrothed."

* * *

When William Weasley was killed, Alfred became heir to the Weasley family, and promptly settled down, siring nine children, and pushing his family further into poverty. By the seventh child, he and his wife were lacking in creativity and named their son Septimus.

Septimus had grown up hating the Malfoy family, his father feeding him a steady diet of anti-Malfoy sentiment. They were spoiled, rich, dark wizards, the lot of them. Septimus went to Hogwarts at the same time as Abraxas Malfoy, and despite being several years older, he could tell that Abraxas was just as rotten as the rest of his family.

When word swept through the school that Third Year Abraxas Malfoy was betrothed to recently graduated Cedrella Black, Seventh Year Septimus saw green. Cedrella had easily been the most gorgeous woman in her school, possibly the whole school, with her stunning blond hair and gray eyes.

The thought that a little boy would be marrying _her_ made Septimus groan, thinking about how unfair life was for him. Maybe, though, he could do something about it.

…

When Septimus initially began his affair with Cedrella Black after graduation, he only thought to spoil a virgin bride for Abraxas. The boy was probably to young to even know anything was wrong when he finally stuffed his cock in the woman, but Septimus would know.

But then, Cedrella had fallen pregnant, and Septimus had no other choice but to marry her. He would have her killing his child and she couldn't very well hide the pregnancy, as she and Abraxas weren't set to marry until the next summer.

He took her from her house, in the depth of night, and found a wizard to marry them, sealing them with binding marriage vows. Septimus couldn't help but grin a little that he'd taken something right out from under Abraxas's nose.

…

The Malfoys were beyond angry after hearing about Cedrella's betrayal and it had nearly caused a riff between the Black and Malfoy families due to the broken betrothal. It was a binding document after all, but then again, they couldn't trump the wedding vows.

The Blacks thought something must have happened, Septimus must have kidnapped Cedrella, and so the new Weasley couple was called before the Wizengamot to participate in the dissolution of the contract.

What they didn't expect was to find Cedrella five months pregnant with Weasley spawn. The Blacks were horrified, their daughter was a blood traitor, as she'd betrayed a direct order from her paterfamilias.

Abraxas said he was glad that he was released from the contract, as he couldn't imagine raising another man's child, though he and Brutus wished to be made whole. Because Cedrella had broken faith with the Blacks, the Blacks couldn't be held to the dowry terms.

The Wizengamot agreed unanimously (Alfred Weasley being absent that day) that Septimus and Cedrella be responsible for paying back the dowry, down to the last knut. Finances were already tight for the Weasleys, but this would nearly ruin them. Still, the judgement was final, and they'd just have to figure something out.

The Blacks disowned Cedrella in order to save face with the Malfoys. Abraxas would not have a Black bride, but a new agreement was formulated. Abraxas's male heir would have the pick of any Black daughter he liked.

* * *

"Well that was despicable." Hermione said, thinking it odd. "How do you know that Septimus didn't love Cedrella?" She asked, thinking that it just seemed odd that he would marry without loving the girl.

"It was a different time, Hermione." Draco said. "Heirs of a family had a lot less freedom in choosing spouses." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he sighed in contentment, glad it wasn't the same. If it was, he'd ben engaged to Astoria Greengrass, and not the gorgeous Hermione Granger.

"Was Abraxas terribly upset that he couldn't marry Cedrella?" Hermione asked, thinking that it was rather heartbreaking to have your betrothed run off with someone else.

Draco snorted. "No, he wasn't too interested in her. She was a bit older than him, and at the time of their betrothal, he wasn't particularily interested in getting married. Sure, Cedrella was beautiful, but he was just a schoolboy."

Hermione nodded, smiling. Thinking of Draco's parents, she thought that it rather worked out. "So your father chose your mother then. Was it a love match?"

"Definitely." Draco said, shuddering at the photos that he'd seen of his parents being all lovey-dovey before he was born. "They've been mad for each other since Hogwarts."

"So, this whole feud comes down to money?" Hermione asked, thinking it was rather silly of the Weasleys. She knew that Ron and Ginny were intensely embarrassed about their family's finances, but they couldn't hold a grudge just because the Malfoys were more successful than them.

"No, it's a bit trickier than that. My father and Arthur Weasley also have some bad blood." Draco said with a sigh.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had always detested Arthur Weasley. He was loud, obnoxious, talked too loud, was boastful, and poor. Like the redhead, Lucius had always been taught that Weasleys and Malfoys stay on opposite sides.

Gryffindor and Slytherin. Blond and Red. Light and Dark. Order of the Phoenix and Death Eater. Rich and Poor.

While he treated the other man with disdainful looks and sneers, Lucius would never go out of his way to do something just to irk the man. When he joined the Death Eaters as a young man, he practically forgot the bumbling family man with an obsession for all things muggle. He'd married Molly Prewett and seemed to be going for a record of how many ill advised brats he could pop out as possible.

Lucius spent his time furthering various causes in the Wizengamot, had secured a spot with the Board of Governers of Hogwarts, and spent some time terrorizing people as a Death Eater. It was usually just to scare people, but then things had rather gotten serious rather quickly. The Dark Lord was looking for a boy and the Order was a much more significant problem.

He'd found himself in a duel, fighting alongside Antonin Dolohov, the crazy bastard, Travers, Walden McNair and Rodolphus Lestrange. The Order was putting up quite a fight, Lucius himself facing Benjy Fenwick, while Travers and McNair practically slobbered over a young Marlene McKinnon, who was helped by Mad-Eyed Moody. Antonin and Rod were facing Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Lucius didn't think of them as Arthur's brothers-in-law, but rather just two people who were trying to kill him and his brothers in arms. When the pair were killed, fighting like heroes as Moody would later say, Lucius didn't think of the connection to the Weasley family.

But Arthur still blamed Lucius for their deaths none the less.

* * *

"But your father didn't even kill them." Hermione said, unsatisfied with the answer. She felt odd blaming Lucius Malfoy, who had been stripped of his magic and remanded to Malfoy Manor, unable to leave his house after the war.

"It doesn't matter to Arthur Weasley. He was still there." Draco said quietly, before smiling brightly. "And then you know all the history between me and Weaslebee." He said brightly, Hermione rolling her eyes at the nickname that still got under Ron's skin. "Maybe we can add another chapter to the saga, now that I've stolen Weasley's girl."

Hermione slapped him against his stomach, causing Draco to gasp for air. "Draco Malfoy! If the only reason you are with me is to get under Ron's skin, you won't be able to leave St. Mungo's until Christmas when I'm through with you!" She threatened.

"No!" Draco said quickly after catching his breath. "I'm with you because I love you." He said sincerely, though he privately thought that she had chosen him over Weasley was a little bit appealing.

"So, do you think we can bury this feud now that we are getting married?" Hermione asked. "I don't think I want to deal with continued animosity between you and my friends." It was true that Harry and Draco had made an effort, but Ron and Draco were still on bad terms.

"For you, darling, I will give it a shot." Draco said. "If there is anyone that can end a decades old feud, it's you." Hermione was so pleased at his words that she turned to kiss him full on the lips. What was meant to be an appreciative peck on the lips turned into something much more sensual, only to turn into round two of celebration of their recent engagement.


End file.
